


Worship

by void_kogane



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), No Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gen, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_kogane/pseuds/void_kogane
Summary: ‘Every time he parts his lips and wets his mouth, I imagine tracing every curve of that pretty, soft mouth; first, with the pad of my thumb, then with the heated wetness of my tongue.’
Kudos: 7





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you liked this! i havent written in forever
> 
> [here’s my tumblr!!](https://voidreid.tumblr.com/) come say hi <3

I find myself obsessing over the curve of his fingers and the obvious, purple veins contrasting the white of his skin, the desire to lap my tongue around and suck each one of those fingers causing saliva to fill my mouth with immense anticipation. Every time he parts his lips and wets his mouth, I imagine tracing every curve of that pretty, soft mouth; first, with the pad of my thumb, then with the heated wetness of my tongue. 

When I close my eyes and wrap my hand on my own throat, I envision doing so to him instead, pressing my thumb on his pulse and feeling as it quickens. He’d release a hitched, almost inaudible gasp at that, his eyes closing and back arching with a desire that already begins to overwhelm him. 

Next, I'd replace my hand with my mouth, kissing and nipping his jaw, that sweet pulse point, then all the way down to the bob of his Adam’s apple. I’d lick a thin, long stripe along the entirety of his throat, relishing in the salty taste of his skin. His breathing would be noticeably slower by then and as my hand reaches down and cups him through his pants, he’d release a high-pitched whine, moving his head to the crook of my neck and gasping against my skin. 

As I’d start to palm him, groans would leave those pretty lips, one of his hands shakily moving to grip my shoulder. I’d reach up to kiss him softly, so tentatively at first that our mouths would barely touch, but the desire mingling between our breaths further deepens the kiss. My hand would reach under his clothes, now able to feel the soft roughness of him there, naked skin against my own. Heat would envelop the room, and with each tug of my hand, he’d twitch and whine about the growing heat, begging to have me undress and expose all of him. I’d do it slowly, slide his clothes down his over-sensitive skin and watch his face scrunch up cutely with over stimulation. 

His body is in every one of my fantasies, and as he’d lay there for me, the flawless image of him would confirm and entertain my need to worship him in his entirety. I imagine next, I would not be able to contain myself as i’d lower myself down his body and wrap my lips around him, indulging in the sweetness of his moans. He’d move his hands into my hair and thread his fingers around my strands, pulling and lightly scratching his fingernails against my scalp as I'd tongue against his slit. 

I hope i could elicit the filthiest of sounds from his throat, and watch as his eyes roll back into his head as the taste of him fills my mouth. I'd want him to rub my cheek with one of his thumbs as i swallow him inside of me, his beautifully innocent soft eyes meeting my own. I imagine it's then when he gives me a smile, shy but stunningly breathtaking and once again I'd pine for those lips on mine.


End file.
